pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion! Part 2
The fifth Season 30 episode, and part 2 of a segment called Invasion!. Phineas, Ferb, and Mario are one step closer to beating the Magikoopas and Dry Bones. But Bowser and Doofenshmirtz have a surprise up their sleeves. Episode Summary The same narrator from The Beak episode says "Last time..." It shows footage from Part 1 and then he says, "What will our gang do now? Will Irving be revived? Find out right now!" Meanwhile, Phineas and Mario gathered four other inventions: the unicycle, the floats, the rollercoaster, and the magic carpet. But Doofenshmirtz and Bowser grab the Woodenator, the Go Away Inator, and the Space Lasinator. Irving becomes revived because Mario tossed him a Starman. Bowser Jr., who's busy watching Sonic X, is too busy to realize what's going on. Luigi grabs a Baseball Launcher and shoots the portal from Bowser's Castle that's letting the minions in. Bowser screams in horror. But Doofenshmirtz whispers something to Bowser. Bowser whistles for someone. It's the gigantic Whomp King! Mario tells Phineas that crossovers are always interesting. Phineas mentions crossovers with Pucca, Calvin and Hobbes, and Total Drama Action. Whomp King is sent to crush Mario. He recognizes him instantly. Whomp King laughs evily, telling Mario he won't defeat him a third time. Phineas grabs a Baseball Launcher, making Mario and Luigi realize the fight will be much easier. Ferb grabbed the bowling ball just in case. Isabella has her unicorn kiddie ride for saftey purposes. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong come as The Beak. Baljeet grabs the Ferb hot air balloon. Toad and Toadette grab the magic carpet. The fight was on! Magikoopas and Dry Bones fled, but Yoshi ate them all. Waluigi asked Yoshi if he was feeling okay. Yoshi says he's fine. Meanwhile, with the fight, millions of baseballs pelt Whomp King. The bowling ball strikes Whomp King. The unicorn rams into him. The magic carpet zooms above as a distraction. The Beak uses a Final Smash of Mario Finale. Whomp King is defeated and Danville is at peace. Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. comes with an XBOX controller. "What?" he asks, wiping soda off his cheek. Songs *Whomp King's Goin' Down! *Bowser Jr.'s Blues Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Yes! We saved Danville!" Whatcha' Doin? None Perry's enterance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.! Continuity *All the same inventions from Part 1 reappear along with four other inventions: **Unicycle (Wizard of Odd) **The parade floats (Hip Hip Parade) **Rollercoaster (Rollercoaster, Rollercoaster: The Musical!) **Magic carpet (Magic Carpet Ride) *Phineas mentions Pucca, Calvin and Hobbes, and Total Drama Action. (Phineas and Ferb meet Pucca, Phineas and Ferb meet Calvin and Hobbes, Phineas and Ferb meet Total Drama Action) *Doofenshmirtz and Bowser still use the same Inators along with three new ones: **Woodenator (Are You My Mummy?) **Go Away Inator (Candace Gets Busted) **Space Lasinator (I Scream, You Scream) *A narrator appears (The Beak) Mario Continuity *Whomp King comes again (Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Magikoopas and Dry Bones appear to be Bowser's main baddies (Mario Super Sluggers) *The Mario Finale final smash is used. (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of the season *'Sonic X': Bowser Jr. watches the show Category:Fanon Works